This invention relates to fuel reformers and, in particular, to fuel reformers adapted to be used with fuel cell power plants.
In fuel cell power plants, it is generally necessary to employ a reformer to convert hydrocarbon containing liquid fuel to hydrogen gas for use in running the fuel cells of the plant. In one proposed power plant of this type, use is made of the exhaust developed by the anodes of the cells of the power plant to develop heat and steam for the reforming reaction. In particular, the anode exhaust and an oxidant gas are coupled to a burner where the hydrogen is burned to develop heated combustion gases and steam. These products are then fed with pressurized fuel to the reformer wherein reforming of the fuel takes place in the presence of the heat and steam and a suitable reforming catalyst. The resultant output of the reformer is rich in hydrogen and can thus be used as fuel process gas for the fuel cells of the power plant.
In the above proposed power plant, there is a need to provide an improved reformer which tends to decrease the cost and complexity of the power plant and is self-sufficient in water.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fuel reformer which is of compact and relatively simple construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel reformer in which combustion products are efficiently utilized to promote vaporization of the fuel to be reformed and reformation of the vaporized fuel within the unit.